This proposal describes a Bridges Program between California State University at Long Beach (CSULB) and two (2) neighboring colleges: Cerritos Community College (CCC) and Long Beach City College (LBCC). The two (2) community colleges have a large pool of minority students interested in science. The aim of this proposal is to strengthen the linkage between the participating institutions in order to facilitate a smooth transition of students between the community colleges and the 4-year college. The plan involves: 1) providing research opportunities for Bridges students and faculty members from the community colleges; 2) providing personalized mentoring and counseling for Bridges participants; and 3) strengthening the curriculum at the community colleges by providing special workshops and seminars. Continued support of Bridges students upon transfer to CSULB will be provided through linkages to MBRS, MARC and Howard Hughes programs based at the 4-year college. Twelve (12) community college students, six (6) from each participating college will participate in an eight (8) week summer program at CSULB. As was the case in the previous proposal, they will work in paris in six (6) laboratories, each pair working in conjunction with a peer mentor who will be either an MBRS, MARC or Howard Hughes student. The proposed summer program is modified in certain ways based on the evaluation of the previous Bridges Program, including a longer orientation program to acquaint students with research methods and greater emphasis on career counseling. Another important program change is that the number of community college faculty participating in summer research is increased from 3-5, and the period when faculty members are engaged in research will be made more flexible in order to increase the amount of time that community college faculty will be engaged in research. Regular visits will continue to be made of CSULB administrator to faculty members to the two (2) community colleges during which they will continue to discuss aspects of transfer to CSULB, but for the first time will grant admission to students during this visit. A seminar series in Biology and Chemistry will be continued; however, funds are requested to pay for bus service to ensure that a greater number of students attend these seminars. Faculty enrichment workshops (using the NSF, Chatauqua approach) for faculty members at all three (3) institutions will be continued. Topics considered for presentation include molecular modeling by computer and computer interfacing with laboratory equipment. A tracking system will be used that is consistent with the E-STAR Program currently under development.